(a) Field of the Invention
This invention, a vacuum equipment for medical tables, in particular, vacuum equipment used in medical tables' environmental hygiene so as to lessen the possibility of doctors and nursing staffs from contracting infectious diseases.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, when doctors are treating their patients, for health concern, the doctors generally will wear masks as protection from their patients; also, particularly in the process of dental treatment, grinding teeth is the commonest treatment for teeth, however, when the teeth of a patient were ground, the rotation of grinding machine will produce centrifugal force which then causes the saliva and blood to be spit out from the patient's mouth, the saliva and blood will mix with the air and form a mist that spreads all over in the air. Also, for ear, nose and throat treatment and out-patient service, endoscope and diagnosis of tubercular patients, if the patient is infected with high risk infectious diseases that can be contracted through saliva, the doctors cannot ascertain that they have actually blocked the infectious bacteria with only the masks. In addition, the doctors always find themselves being spitted all over by the patients after the treatment, it is absolutely not healthy and they will become one of the groups that are in the great risk of being infected.
Furthermore, the other patients and the nursing staff may not wear masks and hence the hospitals have become a good place to transfer infectious diseases.